


Twirl

by AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk



Series: Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Slow Dancing, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk/pseuds/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk
Summary: "Dance with me and pretend the world doesn't exist."





	Twirl

“May I have this dance?” a voice inquires out of nowhere, startling Harry. He looks up and meets the eyes of none other than his fellow champion, Cedric Diggory. 

“Uh, where’s your date?” Harry asks instead of giving an answer, confused as to why Cedric would even want to dance with him at all.

“Cho’s with her friends,” Cedric says, vaguely gesturing to where she is. “She got a little tired of me ignoring her to watch someone else across the room, I suppose.”

“Who?”

“You, of course, Harry,” Cedric tells him, as if it’s the most obvious thing. He smiles softly and extends a hand to the younger boy.

“Um…” Harry looks around at everyone else in the hall before turning his focus back on Cedric. “Wouldn’t that be a little odd? Everyone would see us.”

Cedric, hand still outstretched, leans down to whisper in Harry’s ear, “Dance with me and pretend the world doesn’t exist.”

Harry shivers at the feel of Cedric’s breath ghosting over his neck and nods slowly, feeling unexpectedly entranced by the Hufflepuff. He slips his hand into Cedric’s and allows himself to be whisked away onto the crowded dance floor. A hand is placed on his lower back, the other still laced together with his, as he settles his other hand on Cedric’s shoulder. This is likely the most terrifying thing he’s ever done, Harry thinks. He’s been through so much, but every other experience pales in comparison to this moment in every way possible. Cedric pulls Harry closer, their chests pressed together as the music continues to lull overhead. They’re both aware of the countless looks they’ve been receiving, but not one of them could distract the boys from each other. 

“Harry…” Cedric whispers, not sure there’s any more to say in this moment. Their eyes lock, and Cedric isn’t sure what exactly it is that compels him to dip his head down and lightly press his lips to Harry’s, but he’s certain that he won’t regret it. Harry lets out a soft gasp, never having expected such a thing to happen, but he finds himself wanting more of it. 

After several soft, chaste kisses, they both pull back and share a small smile. Harry rests his head on Cedric’s chest as they continue to slowly sway and spin around the room. Cedric drops a few kisses onto the top of his head and, after this, they both know there’s no going back.

 

**FIN.**


End file.
